Graphical User Interfaces allow users to view and manipulate data on a screen. Data is typically displayed two dimensionally. The limited space on a screen limits the amount of data that can be displayed on a single screen. Moreover, users must often open multiple windows and layers of applications in order to use several different applications. Additionally, typical GUIs limit the communication between various applications.
Additionally, multiple users of a computer or program may desire different content and appearances for the system. Switching users may require a restart of a computer, or otherwise take time for new profile to load. Faster, more user friendly systems for changing profiles may be desired.
Furthermore, users often transmit multiple files between each other as attachments to a communication such as an email or message. However, it can be time consuming to individually attach each file to the message, as well as to download each file separately. Zip files are one method of transmitting multiple files. However, these files do not allow recipients to easily view the contents of the zip file and decide which files to download.
Additionally, video is typically presented to users without giving users the ability to select a desired camera angle. Although camera angles may change throughout a video, the user is limited to the camera angle selected by the video provider. Thus, users are not able to control the video viewing experience by easily changing between camera angles.